


Boy, Oh Boy Roommates!

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Depression, Drama, F/M, Have no idea what else to put, M/M, Past Kyle/Rebecca, Possibly some mature content in later chapters, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 04:53:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17400392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Um....Hi. I'm just gonna tell you now that rooming with males is not easy. Parties, girls, drama, freaking dirty clothes everywhere. They're probably worse than freaking girls at this point! But I wouldn't trade the experience for the world.





	Boy, Oh Boy Roommates!

**Author's Note:**

> What up? I am starting a new story and have no regrets. I came up with this idea and it has been stuck in my mind for awhile and I need to kinda get it out, ya know? And since I freaking LOVE South Park I am writing another fic. I hope you all enjoy.
> 
> What are you doing? Go read! Don't let me bore ya!

"It happened again didn't it?"

"Yup."

"Not coming out?"

"Nope."

"Goddamit."

It was annoying really. Day in and day out I would always hear about this on again off again relationship… or whatever the hell they call it. It was god honest annoying. I shoved my way passed Kyle Broflovski, who was leaning against the bathroom for with a tired look on his face. Poor thing. He caught the eye of the storm and he looked like he hasn't slept in days. He already had his college courses to deal with now he has to deal with his whiny and depressed best friend too?

"Oi! Marsh! Get your ass out here!" I snapped, banging on the door and kicking it with all my might. It was until I had a dull throb of pain in my foot that I finally sighed in defeat, accepting that not even I could coax the asshole out of there.

Kyle looked at me in amusement. I glared at him, daring him to say a word. He held his hands up in mock surrender.

"Let me guess," I said, crossing my arms over my chest, leaning on the door with a raised brow. "He did something Wendy didn't like, or she saw he wasn't as perfect as she wants him to be and said they needed a break?"

"You hit the nail right on the head," Kyle said with a chuckle. "That is literally the words she said. Came over last night while we were hanging out with the other guys and just, I don't know, dump him?"

"Pathetic," I said, rolling my eyes. "If I knew any better, I'd say she only get back with him when it benefits her."

"Wendy's not that bad," Kyle said with a shrug, grabbing his backpack. "I got classes starting soon. Good luck with getting him out."

"Don't bet your balls Broflovski," I called after him right before he closed the front door. 

Great. Now I am stuck trying to sooth Stan's pain. This is what I get for rooming with boys.

~

Ok, so no one knows who I am. No worries, I am more than happy to let you know. My name is Honey. Honey Arroz. Yes, Arroz is Spanish for rice and now that I think about it my name is Honey Rice so I probably should be pissed at my parents for that. But since I grew up in the small town of South Park; where a lot of the residence can be a bit closed minded of learning different languages, I think I got away with most of my childhood teasing. Except if you were Eric Cartman. For some reason that asshole is racist yet still knows Spanish so he was the one who actually made fun of me. Dick.

Anyways, I am half Hispanic half African American which, again, Eric Cartman so politely pointed out that I was mixed with the two worse races (in his opinion) which left me to a disadvantage. I glared at him. I kicked him in the nuts. I think we were in forth grade. Luckily I was not in the same class as him.

I'm mostly quiet and stay to myself. At least I was in high school. Yeah I went through my boy craze phase; "OMG! Clyde Donovan is so hot! Kyle has a nice ass! I would so nail Kenny if he wasn't such a man-slut! If only Craig was into girls… Yeah, All that was going on while I was quietly taking notes.

I never played with the other kids in grade school. Sure, Wendy Testaburger invited me to many of her girly sleepovers with her friends Bebe and Red and many of the other girls, but I would always turn them down preferring to snuggle in my bed alone. I was shy so the thought of making friends terrified me.

It wasn't until I was in high school I came out of my shell a little. My Mom and Dad were at each other's throats which eventually led to divorce. It hit me hard but I saw it coming so I was kinda prepared. My Mom and I were on our own so I was determined to be a better person than I was. I tried out for cheerleading, got into some groups, did this and that and I was finally the person I wanted to be. 

I was the girl everyone knew.

In a good way though….

Not how Red was known as the slut of the school. I was the opposite. I was just known for slapping people around a bit.

It was then that I started talking to my fellow classmates. We, for some reason, had Mr. Garrison. Though I was not in his class in Elementary school I heard some shit about this guy. Fucked up shit. And now I was in his class. In high school. Does he not qualify for any other job?

I would always sit in the same spot every day right in the waaaaaay back seat so no one would bother me. But, of course, I sat by what the school dub them as "The Boys". That group consists of Kenny Mccormick, Eric-Fatass-Cartman, Stanely Marsh and Kyle Brofloski. And sometimes Butters.

I sadly sat between Cartman and Kenny. Kenny, of course, would try to smooth talk his way into my panties like he does any other girl and Cartman would make some type of racist remarks to ruffle my feathers. I ignore them both.

Stan would try to strike conversation with me, but it was always awkward in the end and all I do is smile and nod.

Then there's Kyle. Bae Kyle. My Bae Kyle.

I had the hugest crush on this guy throughout middle school and most of high school. Until he started dating Rebecca. Second sluttiest girl in school. You know what? She is the first. I think she slept with every boy in school.

Anyways, back to Bae, Kyle is the most easy going though he can be a smart ass at times. I would always be too shy to be partnered with him or even be in the same room with him when I am answering a question in fear if I answer wrong he might think I am stupid. Which was way too many times I care to think about. I also love how positive he is, and of course his curly red hair that he styles the older he got. And those beautiful eyes and…

I really need to stop before I die happy too soon.

Anyways, Kyle spoke to me the most and he always had interesting things to say. Some of them I couldn't keep up with but I loved to hear him talk.

My ongoing crush on Kyle lasted until one night I went to one of Jason's parties and I got a little too drunk and admitted my feelings to him. You know what he said?

"Honey, you are really beautiful and sweet but, I kinda got back together with Rebecca. I mean I like you too! Just…as a friend. I hope you aren't pissed at me."

Then my world came tumbling down as I was friend-zoned by the man I wanted to marry. And of course a few weeks before graduation they broke up because she cheated on him again. Damnit Kyle. Coulda had me sweetie.

It was only a few weeks before graduation that Kyle and Stan cornered me.

"Dude, we need a roommate to afford to live in Colorado," Stan said to me one day at my locker almost giving me a heart attack because I had no idea he was there.

"Um…why are you asking me?" I questioned with a confused look. 

"Because we hate Cartman and Kenny decided to stay here to go to community college," Kyle said from behind me. He was so close. All I had to do was stick my butt out and I would have grind on his junk.

"Why me though?" I asked again.

"You're cool," Stan said with a shrug. "Would have asked Wendy but she is going to school somewhere else."

"Ah, I see," I said. "Why not Clyde? Or Token? Or Craig and Tweek? Hell, Butters?"'

"Because the first four are already rooming together, and who the hell wants to room with Butters?" Stan replied.

"I like Butters," I said with a pout. "He's freaking adorable you ass!"

"Look, Honey, You don't have to if you don't want to," Kyle gently said. "I know it might be weird to room with boys but there's a lot of people who co-ed-"

"I never said I didn't want to," I said with a blush.

This happened and that happened and now I am roommates with boys. And, let me tell you. It is not easy.

Ok, I told you a little about myself. Now I guess I'll drag you along my dramatic life where I hopefully get laid by Kyle. Ha! Just kidding. But buckle up. You are probably gonna come on this crazy ride with me.


End file.
